Uno de Septiembre
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: King Cross, el Hogwarts Express, un salón de té y Flourish y Blotts un año antes del epílogo.


Uno de septiembre, los silbidos del Hogwarts Express, y un montón de niños con cara de asustados mirando por las ventanas del tren, buscando una última mirada de la familia que dejaban atrás.

James Sirius Potter se lanzó por los vagones en busca de alguien conocido. Él ya se había despedido de los suyos: de su padre, que le había mirado con preocupación detrás de sus gafas redondas; de su madre, que se había hecho la dura mientras lo espachurraba contra su pecho; de su hermano Albus que llevaba las emociones pintadas en sus ojos verdes; y de la pequeña Lily, que lloraba a moco tendido mientras se agarraba a su pierna.

La gente lo miraba sorprendida mientras se abría paso a empujones entre la multitud _''El hijo de Harry Potter'' _susurraban al verlo pasar, y se apartaban para dejarle paso con admiración. James era consciente de que debería irritarle quedar reducido al hijo del niño-que-vivió, pero aquel día nada era capaz de estropear su inmejorable humor.

-¡Aquí, canijo!- el aludido se volvió hacia la voz y vio a su primo Fred sonriendo.

-¡Aprovecha ahora que cuando dé el estirón te tragarás tus palabras!-le respondió el joven Potter también sonriendo, mientras atravesaba todo el vagón para encontrarse con su primo predilecto.

En opinión de James, Fred siempre sería el primo que más molaba de todos después de Teddy. En su opinión, era una pasada que Roxanne y él estuvieran morenos todo el año, y era un misterio como tenían los dientes tan blancos. Además, Fred tenía los ojos azules de aproximadamente la mitad de los nietos Weasley, una mitad a la que él no pertenecía, por mucha rabia que le diera, y un sentido del humor solo equiparable al suyo.

Estaba tan ocupado haciéndole tragar a su primo sus palabras, que no se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos en el vagón hasta que se tropezó con unos pies ajenos y estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas, causando que su lechuza Blackberry comenzara a aletear asustada.

-¡Mira por donde vas!- le increpó la niña que estaba sentada junto a la puerta.

-¡Tengo la vista bien gracias!- le contestó él- ¡Son tus pies los que están fuera de lugar!-y haciendo caso omiso a la mirada atónita de la niña se sentó justo enfrente. Su primo soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer al lado de la desconocida que elevaba la barbilla con aire ofendido. Su pelo, ligeramente ondulado, le rozó los hombros cuando giró la cara para mirar por la ventana.

-James, esta es Gwen, mi mejor amiga- la aludida le miró un momento y sacudió la barbilla a modo de saludo.

**OoOoO**

El tren salió de la estación entre nubes de vapor y un extraño silencio se extendió por el vagón 9 y ¾. Las familias restantes se quedaron paradas en la estación, mientras el ruido de la locomotora del Hogwarts Express se diluía en la distancia.

Albus miró a su hermana pequeña, que se mordía los labios para no sollozar mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes Lily- le dijo para consolarla- en Navidad le tendremos molestando por aquí otra vez.

-Bien dicho Albus- le apoyó su padre desde detrás. Harry Potter sonreía con dulzura, aunque los cristales de sus gafas redondas estaban ligeramente empañados y sus ojos verdes parecían vidriosos desde detrás del cristal. Su madre seguía mirando el sitio por el que la locomotora acababa de desaparecer con una expresión parecida a la de Lily.

-Bueno Harry nosotros nos volvemos a casa- dijo el tío George, él y la tía Angelina habían estado despidiéndose de sus hijos Fred y Roxanne justo al lado.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- respondió su padre poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lily y otra en el suyo.

-¿Nos vemos el domingo en la Madriguera, Angie?- preguntó Ginny saliendo de su estupor.

Los cuatro se sumieron en una aburrida conversación de adultos mientras se dirigían a la salida de la estación. Lily se limpió las lágrimas que aún le quedaban en las mejillas a puñetazos y se puso al lado de su hermano mayor.

_''Esperame Hogwarts, el año que viene voy yo'' _pensó Albus mientras pasaba a través del muro intangible.

**OoOoO**

El restaurante más caro de todo el Londres mágico era un hervidero de gente aquel día.

La _creme__ de al creme _de la sociedad mágica se había reunido en él para celebrar la marcha de sus hijos a Hogwarts y la vuelta de su libertad. Las fiestas de más alto postín y las recepciones con los embajadores mágicos de otros países, volvían después del descanso estival. Y los Malfoy habían salido a celebrarlo.

Sentados como estaban en una mesa a parte, separada del resto de la gente por un biombo azul con peces en movimiento, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy solo podía oír las conversaciones ajenas como si estuvieran a muchos kilómetros de distancia. El joven heredero, con los codos hincados en la mesa de una manera que hacía que su abuela arrugara el ceño, se aburría.

Su tía, Daphne Nott, con una túnica color verde aguamarina que la hacía destacar en aquel restaurante de colores pastel, estaba hablando con fingida modestia (como siempre) de los logros de la mayor de sus hijas en Hogwarts. La pluma, del mismo color de su traje, que llevaba en su recogido se movía mientras hablaba. Su abuela Narcissa, con una túnica gris perla, la escuchaba con una sonrisa cortés en los labios.

-Cariño, baja los codos de la mesa por favor- le recordó su madre con voz dulce.

Astoria Malfoy era, en opinión de su hijo y de la mayoría de los magos con un mínimo de entendimiento, la sangre pura más hermosa de toda la sociedad mágica actual. Aquel día, vestía una túnica blanca de organdí que parecía flotar a su alrededor, iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales de la sala. Su pelo rubio, sujeto en un recogido muy sencillo, brillaba como si fuera oro de verdad. A Scorpius su madre le parecía un ángel.

-Sí, mamá- respondió él, obedeciendo en el acto. Un camarero con uniforme azul brillante dejó sobre la mesa una copa llena de líquido burbujeante y Scorpius agradeció tener algo con que distraerse. Cansado de ver las mismas caras aburridas fijó la vista en la vista del Callejón Diagón que se veía desde allí.

**OoOoO**

Aquel 1 de Septiembre el Callejón Diagón estaba casi vacío. Al contrario que durante la ajetreada semana de compras escolares en las que las tiendas y las calles se llenan hasta reventar, en aquel momento todo estaba desértico y algunas tiendas aprovechaban para hacer descuentos o tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Rose caminaba por los adoquines con los brazos llenos de cosas. Su madre y ella habían estado en la tienda de plumas, donde el señor Nimbs había hecho espectaculares descuentos a un enorme surtido de plumas, tintas y pergaminos. Después habían pasado por el Herbolario, que tenía las hierbas aromáticas y los ojos de tritón al 50% . Solamente les faltaba por mirar Flourish & Bloots.

Su madre caminaba a su lado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía. Todo el mundo creía que Rose era solo una niña, y que no se daba cuenta de las cosas, pero la verdad era que ella sabía perfectamente que las cosas no habían sido iguales después de que el abuelo Granger muriera de una enfermedad cardíaca muggle el Marzo pasado. Que Hermione Granger trabajase hasta tarde se había convertido en algo normal, igual que las peleas con su padre, que la semana pasada se quedó a dormir por primera vez en Sortilegios Weasley. Rose y Hugo pasaban más tiempo que nunca con la abuela Jean, que estaba muy sola en aquella casa que se le había quedado enorme.

Las dos juntas entraron en la tienda de libros, que estaba absolutamente desértica. El encargado estaba dormido en el mostrador y roncaba suavemente. Ellas lo ignoraron y se dirigieron a las grandes estanterías llenas de libros, entre las que su madre parecía mucho más joven y su relajada.

Cuando su madre empezó a leer un libro de pie apoyada sobre una estantería, Rose la cogió de la mano y, haciéndole un gesto para que no hablara, la guió escaleras arriba hasta un rincón en la planta de arriba escondido entre los libros de historia.

-¿Y este cojín?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja señalando el enorme cojín verde de terciopelo que ocupaba el espacio entre las dos estanterías.

-Es de un niño rubio muy raro- le contestó ella también susurrando- Pero seguro que nos lo deja.

Su madre le sonrió, más relajada, y abrió el libro que había cogido por la primera página. Ninguna de las dos pronunció una palabra hasta mucho rato después, la una apretada contra la otra.

-¿Mamá?

-Si cariño.

-No quiero ir a Hogwarts- Hermione levantó la vista de golpe del libro y clavó la mirada en ella extrañada.

-¿Por qué? Siempre te ha hecho mucha ilusión- su pequeña la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules asustados.

-No quiero que te quedes sola con Hugo y con papá, son unos brutos. Si yo me voy ¿Quién se acordará de apagar la luz del salón cuando te quedes dormida leyendo? ¿Quién ayudará a la abuela Jean a hacer galletas? Hugo siempre se come toda la masa cruda y papá le ayuda. Si me voy, te quedarás más triste aún, mamá- su madre la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Seguro que me las apaño, cielo- le dijo- Si te quedas, te perderás un montón de cosas impresionantes. Nunca te saltarás el toque de queda por las noches, ni verás la biblioteca de Hogwarts, ni comerás en los banquetes, ni verás al calamar gigante, cariño. Te perderás Hogsmeade en invierno, con sus tejados nevados y no beberás cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas rodeada de amigos. Nunca te pondrás al Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza, ni sabrás a que casa perteneces. Jamás correrás por los pasadizos secretos, y no recibirás un montón de clases muy interesantes ¿De verdad quieres perderte todo eso Rosie?- ella negó con la cabeza contra su pecho- Yo te esperaré en Navidad para que me lo cuentes todo.

Desde ese momento, Rose no pudo contener sus ganas por conocer Hogwarts y el año se le pasó muy lento.

* * *

_El cojín es una referencia al primer capítulo de mi historia _De barcas y Calderos, _no es imprescindible leerla, pero si que haré algunas referencias a ella._

_Este es el prólogo de mi primer long-fic. Empezaré a publicarlo durante este verano, cuando termine con el estrés de selectividad y todas esas mierdas. En principio esto iba a ser el primer capítulo, pero como el resto de la historia empieza cinco años después, he decidido que no pega ni con cola.  
_

_Muchos besos a todos y no seáis tacaños con los reviews._


End file.
